


The King's Pleasure

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient History, F/M, M/M, Royalty, male on male rape, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: Only the High King may take pleasure from temple courtesans in the sodomitic manner.Violating that leads to punishment most severe. Such is the Law.





	The King's Pleasure

The temple courtesan frowned and shook her head emphatically. "No, sire,  
that modality of pleasure is only permitted to the High King."

Goriander smiled. "But who is to know? And of course there is the matter  
of a suitable reward for unfolding thy treasures fully unto me." A small  
gleaming ingot lay in the open palm of his hand.

She hesitated, then nodded. "Come," she said.

 

"You are a trader in certain rarities then?"

"Aye, my fair Astara, and the rarest of all rarities is knowledge,  
the knowing of the means by which to accomplish certain difficult tasks."

"Such as?"

"Such as, for example, separating that which glitters from its ore."

"Indeed, sire, the noblest of metals, that which shines like unto the  
sun itself."

She lay on her belly on a fur spread out on the baked clay-tile floor  
of a small back room in the temple. Her legs splayed out wide and her  
long black tresses reached almost to the gleaming alabaster globes of  
her bare buttocks.

Those magical buttocks had given him ecstasy beyond measure scant moments  
before. She had opened those selfsame buttocks and admitted him to that  
chamber reserved for the king. Anointed with a certain salve, his member  
had penetrated into the dark cavern in her backside and deeply into her  
most secret part. Ah, the burning heat and clutching tightness of that  
nether passage!

"And now, lord, permit me to summon a maidservant to serve thee nuts and  
sweetmeats to refresh thy ardor." She rang a copper handbell and . . . a  
troop of temple guards boiled into the room, easily subduing Goriander.

"What is the meaning of this? I am a peaceful merchant, and moreover a  
nephew to the tribal elder of -- "

The commander of the guards laughed. "Usurp the prerogative of the High  
King, wouldst thou? Pay the price then, filthy outlander."

 

Lying prone, face to the ground, with wrists and ankles tied behind him,  
a stripped-naked Goriander struggled with his bonds. No use. These were  
well-tanned leather straps and restraints. He was trussed up like a  
sacrificial goat. He tried to recall whether Marduk, the local deity,  
fed on humans, demanded living bodies be thrown into his flaming belly.

Betrayed by Astara. He should have known better than to trust a lying,  
conniving common temple whore. And yet he couldn't find it in himself to  
regret the uncommon favors she had granted him. The slippery pulsating  
grasp of her forbidden passage and the regrettably painful death that  
no doubt awaited him, oh! Betrayed by his rampant member. Fool!

"Fool!"

The harsh voice of doom penetrated his gut like the double-edged blade  
of a newly-sharpened bronze dagger.

"Thou needst not prostrate thyself, for in truth thou art prostrate,  
if somewhat involuntarily. Rejoice that I am the master of thy fate, as  
I am the master of all who live and draw breath within my realm. Indeed,  
look upon me and despair."

Uruk-Agina, High King of Kish. Supreme overlord of all the Sumerian  
city-states. Master of the fate of thousands. Master of his fate.

"I am honored, Lord, that you will personally take from me my life.  
How then is it to be? Will you cut from my belly my liver to feed the  
holy flames of Marduk? Am I to have my arms and legs bound to racing war  
chariots to be pulled limb from limb as a spectacle for cheering throngs  
of your subjects? A royal spectacle indeed. Command it to be so and have  
done with it."

"Not so, fool. Thou wilt pay in the royal measure, but not with thy  
worthless life. Something greatly more precious than that hast thou  
to give, namely that which thou hast taken from the temple courtesan,  
that which is ordained for me, and me alone. Such is My Word, and such  
is the law of the land. From the robber shall be taken that which has  
been robbed."

A fate worse than death, then. The High King was to take him as a man  
takes a woman. His hind passage was to be honored with the Royal Member.

"Priests!"

Two burly temple priests held Goriander from behind and forcibly spread  
his legs apart. A third began applying a strong-smelling emolument  
onto his buttocks, then in the valley between the cheeks. It burned  
like fire at first, then the muscles in his legs and hind parts numbed  
and relaxed. His rear entrance throbbed and felt as if it had swollen  
to several times its normal size, but the sphincter muscles no longer  
responded to his will. He could not clench his opening shut. Goriander  
had been ritually prepared for possession by the High King.

Amidst the flicker of the smoky torches lighting the room and the cloying  
fragrance of burning incense, the chanting of the priests droned in a  
hypnotic rhythm. Goriander peered back over his shoulder and saw the High  
King approaching him from behind with rampant member. A shout arose from  
the priests as he felt his hind cheeks parted and then . . . something  
burning hot pierced high up into him and he was split asunder.

To his surprise, there was little discomfort as he felt the High King  
thrusting deep inside him. In some strange and perverse manner the sliding  
friction of the Royal Member within his bowels aroused him. Goriander  
sensed his own member engorging and a rising pressure within his guts  
and sinews signaled his own mounting excitement . . . and now he was  
building up to a vast surge of release. Release of all the hate and fear  
and lust and desire his mortal flesh contained. The blood sang within  
his ears and he groaned in helpless rapture. He was spilling his own seed!

Goriander was spasming in climax and now he felt a warm liquid gush  
within him as the High King sighed with pleasure. He had served as a  
receptacle for a male member. He had been used as a woman. He had been  
robbed of his manhood.

 

"It appears, my handsome, forlorn merchant in rarities, that thou hast  
perhaps not irrevocably lost that which makes you a man."

Astara, dear sweet traitorous Astara, was attending to his needs in the  
tiny cell. Goriander was shackled to the wall, but the straw sleeping  
mat was not uncomfortable and the even the food was somewhat tolerable.

"Come then, do once more unto me that which plunged you in such dire  
straits."

Astara had brought his member to full hardness by taking it between her  
red-painted lips and ministering to it with her artful mouth.

"Wherefore not? What more could the High King do unto my miserable self that he has not  
already done?"

Astara knelt, facing away, with her forehead to the ground. Her oiled  
bare buttocks presented themselves to him.

Her tunnel of forbidden delights once more held his member enthralled,  
and as he journeyed in the far hidden depths of his paramour and betrayer,  
Goriander experienced yet again the throbbing spasms in his _own_  
tunnel. Memory of being himself taken by the High King's member blended  
with the sensations of taking Astara here and now. The Taker and the  
Taken -- what are they then but different likenesses of the same man?

 

"O, High King, surely your delight brings me delight in turn. I welcome  
your Royal Member within my parts even as I fear that I am unworthy of it."

"Seek not to flatter me, quencher of my lust, receptacle of my seed. I  
alone decide who is or is not worthy. For now, close thy impudent mouth  
and open unto me thy sweet hindmost parts. If my eyes do not deceive me,  
thou hast widened somewhat in that certain place, but for the nonce it  
will suffice."

Several moons had gone by since Goriander had fallen into the clutches  
of the High King. Being the recipient of the King's favors, he enjoyed  
the King's favor, having been installed in a luxurious apartment in the  
palace. Likewise he enjoyed the King's embraces in full measure, finding  
that he betimes preferred them even to Astara's delights. Perhaps being  
plowed is a more refined pleasure than plowing, he mused. Perhaps he  
had gained more than that which he had lost. Was he now man or woman,  
or some eldritch blend of the both? Was it even of import still?

 

"We tryst in this place for the last time, my brave stallion."

"Why so, Astara, duplicitous beauty of mine?"

"It is said that the High King tires of thy hind cheeks, and mayhap he  
likewise finds thy inner chamber wanting, being more slack than is his  
preference. He has appointed a new consort, a youth of comely features  
and the tightest of parts."

"Woe unto me! Am I to be fed to the fire in Marduk's belly?"

"Rejoice, merchant." The high priest had entered the room.

"Marduk has no appetite for such as you. It is ordained that you have  
a more important part to play in the affairs of the world."

"How so, priestling?"

"Mock me if you dare, trader of flea-infested furs and glittering  
trinkets. You are no longer what you once were; you are both less and  
more. We have made of you both giver and receiver of male seed. Have  
you never wondered to what end?"

"Why, to serve the pleasure of the High King."

"Not so, little man. The King serves at _our_ pleasure. He is but  
a servant of Marduk. And this entire playlet, this charade of Royal Lust  
for the hind parts of men is but a portion of a far greater plan. Listen  
and be awestruck.

"Know then that the hind passage is sacred to Marduk. It is the conduit  
of his Divine Grace, for is it not ordained that man receive the member  
and swallow the seed of another man in those parts? This ritual gentles  
and civilizes those who partake in it. They are blessed with the primal  
urge of creation, chosen to bring forth new things upon the earth, namely  
those arts cunning and refined and of esoterica wisdom and knowing. They  
shall pass on culture to coming generations of men. They shall transform  
the world. All this is in accordance with the wishes of Marduk."

"And what is to become of me then, priest?"

"What think you after hearing my tidings? We shall anoint your miserable  
self with the rarest of oils, array you in costly attire, fill the packs  
of your bearer beasts with copper and bronze ingots, and yes, even the  
noble metal. Then, shall we send you on your way with this worthless  
temple whore at your side. Take her as mate if you are so minded.

"For it has been foretold that you shall be fruitful and found a new  
tribe. Your children and your children's children will build a new Great  
City in a vale. There shall they practice the very rites we have taught  
you. Yea, men shall take women and men shall take men in the hind parts,  
in the like manner as has been done unto you. And the fame of the city and  
its customs shall spread far and wide. And you will call this city Sodom."


End file.
